


Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is kind of bad at first dates and Josh is just thoroughly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at fluff. Title from the song Tongue Tied by Grouplove

Tyler fumbled with the sleeves of his hoodie as Josh looked through the menu. He felt stupid. He hadn’t been on a first date in the longest time, mostly because he hated the butterflies in his stomach. He glanced at the sriracha on the table, tempted to chug it down just to burn the wings off of the imaginary fluttering creatures.

Tyler snapped back to the present when the waiter returned with their drinks. His hand shook as he took a sip of his mountain dew. “Hey, are you alright?", Josh asked. "You’ve been staring at that hot sauce bottle for like five minutes.”

Tyler cringed at the mention of his apparent daydreaming. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He rubbed his arms over the purple hoodie. “Honestly, I’m kind of nervous.”

Josh cocked his head to the side as he sipped his drink. “Why’s that?”

Tyler felt his cheeks growing warm as he scrambled for the least embarrassing reason he could think of. “Because you’rereallycute.” That was not the least embarrassing answer. Tyler’s phone rang, rescuing him from further embarrassment, or so he thought. The chorus of the song “Tongue Tied” by Grouplove rang out as he fumbled with the phone in his pocket. “S-sorry, just a second.” HIs hands began to sweat as Jenna’s name flashed on the screen. “Hey, I’m kinda busy right now. Can I-“

“Oh my gosh, is your date today? Is it the super cute guy? What color is his hair now?” Jenna’s voice boomed over speaker phone as Tyler hurried to turn it off. “Wait, are you with him now?”

Josh giggled and bit his lip as Tyler struggled with the device. “Jenna, this is really not a good time.” Tyler held the phone to his ear and turned his body from the (currently pink haired) boy across the table. “Yes, I will tell you everything later. I promise. I- yes, I’ll tell him. Okay… Okay, I love you too. Bye.” Tyler turned to face Josh, his face now completely red. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. My sister does the same thing when I go on dates.” Josh just grinned as he played with his straw.

“She’s actually my girlfriend.” The word fell from Tyler’s lips before he had the chance to think about it. “I can explain, I swear.”

“So you just take guys out on dates for fun then?” Josh’s face showed amusement more than anything. He felt kind of bad, but Tyler had been a bit of a wreck since the first time they officially met.

————

_“Do you need a hand?” Josh stretched out his arm to the man on the floor, surrounded by boxes of ukulele strings._

_“N-no, I’m okay. I just-“ Tyler reached for a loose fixture on the wall and promptly fell back into the pile with the fixture in hand. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Here, hang on to my arms.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s forearms as he yanked the disheveled man from the pile of product. “Um, you can let go now.”_

_“Oh right, sorry.” Tyler stood dangerously close to Josh, somewhat frozen in place. “Ilikeyourhair.” Tyler rushed his words together, twirling his short locks around his index finger._

_Josh chuckled. “Thanks, uh…”_

_“Tyler. My name’s Tyler.”_

_“Tyler, right. Well, I’m Josh.” He bent down to the pile of boxes and plucked a pack of strings from the mess. “I think this is what you were looking for?” Tyler nodded, his face still flush from embarrassment. “C’mon, I’ll ring you out.”_

_The two men stood in silence while Josh pushed various buttons on the screen. He looked up to find Tyler staring at him like a school girl with a crush. “You’re a really weird dude.” Josh just laughed as he handed back the strings._

_“I’m sorry. Oh gosh. You just seem, um, really cool.” Tyler frowned slightly and shook his head. Who even said cool anymore?_

_Josh smiled and handed Tyler his receipt. “You’re really clumsy, but super cute. You should text me so we can get food some time.”_

_Tyler’s jaw dropped and he squeaked out an “okay” before high tailing it back to his car. He glanced down at the receipt before driving away. Josh had drawn a little cat face next to his name. Tyler felt the butterflies begin their fluttering in his stomach. “Oh, frick.”_

—————

After putting his phone on silent and getting up to pee, twice, Tyler was finally calm enough to explain himself. “I’m bisexual.” He waited for a moment for Josh to flee or yell at him, but the pink haired man just nodded and waved a chip at him to continue. “I’m also polyamorous. So… yeah. I really like you. I’m not here as a joke, I swear.”

Josh pushed the bowl of chips towards the younger man. Tyler took a tentative bite from the salty appetizer. “So, you’re girlfriend knows that you’re bi?” Tyler nodded. “And she knows that you’re on a date?” Tyler mumbled a yes as he continued to stuff his face with chips. “And she knows I dye my hair a lot?”

Tyler covered his face. He had momentarily forgotten about Jenna’s slip about Josh’s rainbow hair. “Yeah, I’ve seen you at the shop a lot. We like to guess what color your hair will be. She says hi, by the way.”

Josh slumped back in his chair, as he mulled over Tyler’s confession. It’s not that he was against polyamory, he just didn’t really get it. “Wait, this isn’t your way of trying to get me into a threesome, is it?” Tyler coughed on his drink and fought the urge to spit across the table. Josh took that as a no. “Shit, are you okay dude?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just… I’m not into that, like at all.” Tyler wiped the sweat beading on the side of his glass with his thumb. “I understand if it weirds you out. I’ve just never really gotten to date a guy before and Jenna, m-my girlfriend, um, thought I should give it a try.”

“I think almost anything is worth trying once, but maybe we should save that for the second date.” Josh winked as the waiter arrived with their food.

Tyler’s face beamed. “The second date? Right.” He grabbed the sriracha and applied it liberally to his tacos.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my attempt at something not sad. I might write more if anyone would be willing to read it. please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
